Unmasked truth
by MiniMoka
Summary: this is about Syndra and Irelia and what in between, whenever you can live without belonging in solitude or opening up for hand reaching out to you and taking it.
1. Chapter 1

Her strength was enormous compared to her size, she was very proud of who she was, although Ionian had pushed her to the sidelines as a child because they were afraid

That she would wipe them off the ground. After all, how could such a small child have a power that even the sages could not understand?

It has been over a decade since that moment that crushed that traitor who dared to try to weaken her and even take everything from her ...

"Stupid fool," she said scornfully at the body, which was no longer recognizable by the blows of the purple energy balls that had hit him. His appearance made her understand

How trust and so life can look foreign even after a decade.

The raindrops were falling over the flying temple where she had stayed, thunder was coming through the walls-she could not fall asleep after this dream she had dreamed

_She saw chaos, blood on the torn flag of Aionia, many bodies on the road that led to a spark in the forest, Suddenly she realizes that she moved to another place._

_She heard the pink songbirds-the _falajon_ rustling over the branches of the trees above her that reminded her of childhood in the temple. She saw the narrow rays of the sun that could penetrate_

_Among the branches of tall, tangled trees. There was a smell of sweet she could not recognize._

_As she advanced further into the forest she saw a blade..._

_The crawn was divided into a number of blades that danced in a beautiful and calming dance around her. The blades guided her to a figure outside the forest standing on the cliff, she could not figure out who this person was_

_She realized that the figure was a female, with deep blue hair. She could not see her eyes but could see how the character was pleased to see her by handing Cindra her hand_

_At the same time, the blades surrounded the same figure in a way that resembled the crown, the figure and the blades glowed in a golden light that made Syndra wonder if she had seen the figure somewhere.  
__Before Syndra could get closer to the figure she heard the sound of a raven, the sky turned red. The sea turned red ... instead of the woman's figure.  
__She saw a man whose image was more like a crow, and many crows surrounded him. From an unexpected place, the blades came out and cut that man's hand. Syndra turned and realized that the figure of the woman Behind her_

it was too late for her to say something since she has already awaken.

She made herself a drink, dressed in the black dress with the purple vests with the buckles, the three circles circling her at all times, she went to the post office where the Rebadon was, she clapped her hands once and then she saw a light from the hat which meant only that There is a message from the Sumerian Rift

"You are invited to an event that will take place in 3 days. Magicians, heroes, and assassins will be able to show your abilities in front of the audience for the new season of League. "

Syndra looked at the message, her heart pounding again with her fingers, and the message disappeared into a small purple ball.  
"I'm sure there will be nothing interesting there, even the spy of Damacia, the lightbulb whose name I've forgotten I can crush," She thought to herself when they would stop sending irrelevant messages to her.  
Yes, she was part of the Rift, yes she liked to show her power but she would not come to amuse anyone. After all, they were all **her ****_playthings_**. **until she got tired of them.**

I decide how to live my life-she told herself.

**Author's notes**

this is my first try writing fanfiction in English and in general.

I apologize if my English is not high class but still, I am glad if someone enjoys my writing, and hopefully, I will improve myself even further!


	2. Chapter 2 : Gathering massage

"Today you may be pleased to attend the official event of the blood moon,

The famous assassins of every nation will come to honor us at this event with a spectacular show where speed, accuracy, and surprise can devastate

For people who do not know their way in the dark. "

Syndra had read the message from the Rabadon hat in her drawing-room, the toll had vanished when Sandra had finished reading it.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you!" A metallic voice called behind her, Zedd's image of the shadow master seemed to her from the mirror, standing behind her, his shallow breaths making her moan.

"Speaking of the element of surprise, your timing could not be any better than that." She looked at him with a bored look and then grinned as she turned to him

"If I remember right, Kayn, is your former student going to be there?" Zedd did not like to hear his name. You could hear him being a warden, the mask could hide facial expressions, but not the annoyance.

"I'm sure he'll run away when he finds out who will face him, the shadows will always chase even those who are not willing to look back." Syndra

a nodded, "as exciting as it sounds to hear people killing each other, I'll be very disappointed if you do not come, I thought maybe you'd like to get out of your castle and fit into the crowd, I'm sure that the Ionians forgot about the fact that you even exist "

Syndra wasn't happy, it was very visible when she clenched her fists When the glamor in her eyes becomes darker "Do not dare, what I have been trough because of these ignorant fools I just want to see someone forget his inferiority compared to my power" Everyone knows very well who is the dark mage Anyone who sees the Flying Temple in the sky strength behind him, Who dared to cross the line and try to enter, rotted under the flying cliff as it floated over their bodies.  
she is a strong magician with only one glance you may behold how dangerous she is if you dare to hit a nerve.  
She sighs when she remembers each time how the Ionian soldiers tried to get the name of heroes in their culture as they siege the mage only to be found dead as well, the only thing that remained of them was what their name ..?** Defeat**.

She shook her shoulders, "I'll think about it" Zed nodded pleased.

**_meanwhile near the Placidium_**

"Irelia"

a voice called out to Irelia as she practiced her dance on the rocks that didn't let the sea pass them by, the waves splashed into them and the water turned into a rain that poured on Irelia's face, but that didn't bother her, she thought to herself "focus" as she tried to make her sharp blades Spinning around

In a slow circle where each blade twists in the sunlight.

After Irelia felt someone look at her, she turned around and saw no other than her good friend Akali, Akali leaned against the tree as she played with her knife, waving it in the air and catching it skillfully.

"Ire, you can't stop when you start something" She smiled a little smile under her mask, you could hear she was close to Irelia, Irelia lifted her shoulders and answered, "I don't think I'm consistent like you are with your food Akali" and laughed as she advanced in her direction.

"How can I help you Akali?" Irelia looked at her questioningly as she breathed deeply as she always does after her training.

"Well, are you aware that there is the Blood Moon event soon?" Ireland nodded "Between us, I have no power to go but I have unfinished business with some people there, especially Zedd, the way he treated the food I made unacceptably" Ireland pretended to be surprised "Don't expect too much from him

Even if they were told that his wife was giving birth, I didn't think he would have responded "Irelia smirked" right ?! "Akali turned to the side unpleased "hmm! Anyway I wanted to talk to you about something I recently saw when I moved to the South Coast "

She sat down on the lawn gestured to Ireland to sit down too "Do you know the rumors about the flying shrine of this dark magician?" Ireland looked at her with the most unforgettable look

" the woman who constantly speaks about power obsessively with Gothic attire, isn't my type right?" She looked at Ireland curiously

Ireland looked up at the sky, looking at the clouds as she felt the cold breeze "It may be, not that she doesn't interest me, she is not doing any problems to my knowledge, if something had come up I am sure Karma would have caught me about it,"

Akali sighed while waving her hand as she said "Whatever, I wanted to say I spotted her temple close here, when I questioned myself more about it I have realized she was going to the event" Ireland looked at her skeptically "Don't be like that, we both know she's a good friend And perhaps Zedd's lover.

"How fitting," Ireland said as she rolled her eyes, "I hope nothing happens if forces me to intervene, with all the problems with Noxus I do not want this magician on my head," Irelia said unhappily with her chasing these people.

"Well for that you will come to make sure everything is fixed on point" Ireland folded her hands "And who decided that?" Nodding in the negative, "The wise old men are stubborn, except for Oska who is fine,"

The two of them stood looking at each other and sighed "as balance dictates" said both of them at the same time as they moved back to get ready for the event.


	3. Chapter 3: wounded mage

My head hurts, I find some scratches on my wrists and shoulder, the dizziness, aw… how I hate that feeling..

I try to pull my self up of the bed but my left side of my belly hurts.

My power.. I checked the steam of my energy, it is O k.

I was scanning the room I am in, it has medical equipment.

"what happened" I wonder to myself.

"oh" I heard from the door a feminine voice, then I saw the healer that all have known for her powerful blessing around the summoner rift, it was Soraka. She continued "you are awaken, well that is expected. Please try not to move much, your body has not recovered from the damage yet".

"I demand an explanation". Asking the healer not happy about the situation.

The healer allowed her self to feel comfortable to sit across my bed, too comfortable in my taste.

" well, can you tell me what you remember Syndra?" I looked at her with a brow up, trying to gasp for some air to calm my nerves down as I try to focus on my memories.

_The lunar festival has begun, __P__enta kill played their mark song __"__mortal re__minder__" __before Diana – the essence of the moon had announced the beginning of the event as she unleashed her blade up to the sky with her mask glowed with red gleam, the moon begun to change his color to crimson._

_"the moon has arrived" she called with loud tad as the end of the blade touched the ground, around her a ring, twin of the moon glowed under neath her. _

_The sky has darkened with a wine colored clouds, you could hear fiddler's crows call out of excitement as they begun to fly away. _

_At the beginning it was talon and zed each other, I remember I thought to myself who was more annoying the brother or the sister – that "sinister " sadistic red haired woman. I knew zed could handle him._

_Zed's shadows enveloped the arena as he threw his blade towards the hooded man. The man was invisible and then I have heard some steps behind me as a whisper came "oh Syndra, proud of your magic thinking you can go like this without any guard?" it has been the deceiver smirking with the wicked smile of hers. I pulled my body up with my magic to flow before her "How dare you to speak to me like that? What do you want __**faker**__?" _

_she laughed before gesturing me to duck__.__ A split second later my head would have been severed if talon's blades __could interact with my neck. _

_I spawned my energy and blasted his body away from me. _

_" What the meaning of this?!" Diana roared towards him but before she could move the sinister blade spawned near her "ah ah ah "she gestured with her finger before she threw a knife towards her. Diana shielded her self from it with her orbs of protection. _

_In that time Talon tried again to come closer I tried to push him away again but then he jumped away from the wall, and came from another direction. _

_I got stabbed by one of his blades, I was hurting. The pain was agonizing. _

_Before I fainted I remember someone was da__s__hing behind talon __with shiny crown on blades behind of them" was it.."?__and I saw these 2 piltover cops and volibear __came to the scene and I fainted. _

anger boiled inside me, I tried to stand up and move Soraka away from me "what are you doing?! You are not ready to get out of the hospital!"

I looked at her with a dim glow filled with hostility "you better move your face away before I smash you_" _ that was the kind part of me trying to show her some gratitude for taking care of me by not smashing my power into her corpse.

" Relax you, you don't need to be hostile towards her "another voice came.

It was no other then Xan Irelia, with her back on the door staring me with that sharp glare. "what the hell are you doing here?"

she sighed, nodded towards Soraka, the healer stood up before she got out of the room she told Irelia "please try to not let her be nervous her body went threw trauma "and then she shut the door.

Irelia took the chair unlike Soraka she sat in the corner of the room next to the window, examining the flowers out side the window with a faint smile before addressing me with her words "You were not conscious for 3 days"

I was surprised that this much time passed but it didn't bothered me as much as it should had, another thing did, and not just a thing, a damn Ionian.

"what the hell are you doing here? Get out."

she looked at me with a blank expression before a faint smile went up and she changed her expression to a serious one, "No worries about that, I will after you answer me a question"

there was quiet thick in the room

for few moments No one of us talked before I laughed, "HA!"

"you must be kidding me! since when the blade dancer was recruited to the police?"

She was staring at me with her hands on her side and then pointed me with her finger "in matter of fact I didn't "

"good, so get out. you don't have the right to ask me anything "

she patted her leg before she stood up and got closer to me "hey! What are you doing?" I almost screamed when she grabbed my fingers with hers and let her self to gaze at my eyes with a longing expression.

"Syndra, Stop acting like this, you know very well I don't wish for your harm, I Just want to understand why these tyrants wanted to harm you?"

"Irelia?"

"yes?"

"FUCK OFF"

she smiled and backed away, "you know with your age I was thinking the dark mage would transcendent into a lady with manners, I guess you have your limits eh?" she laughed and backed away fast before I was able to smash her with my ball on her head.  
I am too tired to have this mess over here "just let me be will you?"

she nodded, before she got out, I called her name

"Irelia"

"yes?"

…

…

…

"why did you help me?"

"what do you mean?" she turned around with a wondering expression.

I was quiet for a moment before saying "I knew you were there to stop talon" she taken by surprise from hearing it, "didn't think you would remember"

she shrugged her shoulders and nonchalantly answered "we are Ionians, despite what you passed with part of us, and what others have passed with you, I don't hate you, I will come tomorrow, please take care of your self."  
then a click of the door was heard.  
I am alone and for now I need to think of what happened.


End file.
